


The Case of the Deadly Dinner

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes is no botanist, but he does know his poisons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Deadly Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013  
> 29 July - Prompt: Drabble, drabble, toil and scribble: Write a drabble of either exactly 100 words, or write a 221(b) (two hundred and twenty one words, ending with a word that starts with b).

Sergeant Anderson was new to the force and newer still to dealing with Sherlock Holmes. He's an eager young man and shows great potential. On this occasion, however, I should never have let him open his mouth.  
  
"We're questioning the kitchen staff. It's clearly one of them," he said.  
  
Mr Holmes barely spared him a disdainful glance and I winced at Anderson's foolish confidence. "You fail to take into account the house staff who were serving the meal. But that is irrelevant." The detective turned to me. "Inspector Lestrade, I recommend you find the gardener."  
  
"Gardener, Holmes?" asked Watson. "Whatever for?"  
  
"This house has a small kitchen garden to the south side, Watson, which you ought to have observed as we arrived. It is small enough that it requires but a single gardener to tend it. Among the culinary herbs, I believe you will find a large _rheum rhabarbarum_."  
  
"But the family fell ill _before_ reaching the rhubarb pudding." If Mr Holmes was surprised at my familiarity with the Latin, he didn't show it.  
  
"Not the pudding, Inspector, but the stewed greens served with the meal!" the detective declared.  
  
I turned to Anderson, and ordered, "Round up the gardener!" He and young Donovan shot off, but the lad was back in mere moments.  
  
"Inspector, sir! She saw us coming and bolted!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a well-timed prompt. Since I didn't have time to write the second fic I thought of yesterday, I'm using today to do so. (Yes. I didn't even have time to write another 221B or a drabble yesterday, I was _that busy_.)  
>  Yesterday's prompt: Botany Bay: Plants frequently play an important part in Holmesian stories. Pick an herb, flower, or other plant, and make it a key part of your entry today.


End file.
